


Warmth and Worries

by SkyLeaf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLeaf/pseuds/SkyLeaf
Summary: Mipha could see how the princess barely glanced at Link during the meeting, consumed by the battle not to crumble under the weight of her destiny. Still, it was not the only observation she made, and as Link pulled her aside to tell her of how the divide between them only seemed to grow deeper, Mipha also knew that she would have to speak with her before it would be too late.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Warmth and Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic because I absolutely love the Champions!

As the hours passed and the air in the library grew warmer, Mipha slowly found herself losing hope. It was not because she necessarily did not believe that they would be able to stand a chance against Ganon once he would rise again to make another attempt at destroying Hyrule, but as Mipha looked around at the table and saw the way Link sat next to the princess, the air between them colder than ice and with so many things unsaid that Mipha could almost feel it when she looked at the way the princess leant away from Link as she had to grab a stack of papers, careful not to let her arm even brush against him when she pulled the papers closer to her, she could not help but wonder how they would ever be able to repeat the feat of their ancestors and save them all. In fact, the more Mipha looked at the princess, the less she saw the carefree girl she had known when she had come to the castle during her childhood, accompanying her father when he visited the king of Hyrule, the attitude of the girl Mipha had seen run around in the courtyard outside the castle instead having been replaced with that of a shy young woman who tried her best not to yell at Link the few times he contributed to the conversation with a couple of words.

That was the second thing that made Mipha doubt whether these meetings were really more than a way for them to fool themselves into believing that there was hope. Link barely spoke. Only last month, when they had all been sitting around a table in the palace of Gerudo Town, Link had looked up at her, exchanging a couple of small smiles during the meeting, but now, he just sat there, next to Zelda with a blank look that did not reveal any emotions or what thoughts were the reason for the way he fiddled with the hilt of his sword.

At least the meeting came to an end soon enough, but Mipha still had to be careful not to let her doubts about what they were trying to do show as Zelda stood up to thank them for coming. Her voice sounded tired and broken, and Mipha did not miss how the only person she actually smiled at while wishing them a safe journey home was Urbosa. Even as she turned around to face her, Mipha could not see any trace in Zelda’s body language of all of the hours they had spent in each other’s company as children while their fathers debated the state of the kingdom, and although Mipha wanted to let herself believe that it was all merely the result of how the anniversary of the queen of Hyrule’s death was only a couple of weeks away, she could not help but wonder how much of the sadness on Zelda’s face was due to the fate that had been given to her.

All things considered, Mipha knew that it was a good sign that Link did at least pause to acknowledge her as they all stood up, waiting for a second for Zelda to nod, ending the meeting, before they hurried out into the hallway outside the library, but if she was honest with herself, Mipha was not sure how many more months and meetings it would take until Link would completely have forgotten about how they had spent days chatting with one another in Zora’s Domain.

Still, it did not seem that the moment had arrived just yet, as Link came over to walk next to her, the two of them moving over to one of the windows.

Leaning against the wall, Link finally broke the silence. “You look tired.”

“You could at least have phrased it as a question,” Mipha smiled, though the attempt of creating a happier atmosphere felt fake and forced the moment she had said it.

Link simply shrugged. “I am sorry. I thought that you would prefer it if I just said it.”

“I do,” she hurried to assure him. Goddesses knew that the last thing Mipha needed right then was to push Link away from her. From what she had seen while sitting in her chair at the meeting, painfully aware of the awkward silence that filled the room each time Zelda’s gaze would land on Link, the last thing Link would need right now was to feel even more alone, “I was just— never mind, it didn’t mean anything.” trying her best to smile, Mipha dropped the subject to instead gesture towards the window next to them. A single glance was enough to tell her that, even if the library had been filled to the brim with anxiousness and annoyance, the rest of the castle was able to make it for it with all of the beauty. “I was just wondering how life has been treating you here. I know that your father was so proud when you was chosen to become the princess’ personal knight,” she did not miss the way Link stood up a little straighter, the unsure smile his lips had slowly formed gone in an instant, but although that alone was enough to tell her just what the answer to her question would be, Mipha still continued, “but what do you think?”

“I…” he hesitated, and Mipha was not sure if it was due to how he did not seem to have gotten many chances to talk with someone in the months since her last visit or if Link was merely trying to find the words to express his opinion of what life inside the castle was like without risking accidentally insulting anyone, “I think that it is nice. Or at least the food is nice.”

The laugh that escaped her was sincere. That was the Link she knew, the best friend she had hugged goodbye when he had had to leave her to instead go to the capital of Hyrule to prepare for Ganon’s return. If there was one thing Mipha knew she could always count on it was that the first thing Link would pause to ask about when they travelled through Hyrule was if the food was nice, and among all of the uncertain feelings about the future that the threat of the Calamity brought with it, Mipha was grateful that she could still look at Link and know that he would always have a witty comment about a dish ready.

“The food is nice,” she repeated, her tone rising a bit as she smiled at him, “is that really everything you have to say about it?”

It was the wrong question to ask, that much was evident as Link averted his gaze, looking down at his boots like they would hold the answer as to how they should act to ensure their chance of defeating Ganon. Although Mipha tried her best not to lose hope and instead continue to look at him, mentally begging him to answer so that they could carry on with the conversation and pretend that this was all fine, hoping to convey an expectant look, he did not look back up at her when he slowly shook his head.

“No.” Link sighed, and his voice was barely louder than a whisper when he added. “That is not everything.” finally, he glanced back up, meeting her gaze, but as Mipha saw the way his eyes had turned shiny and how a pained expression had taken the place of the previous smile, she almost found herself wishing the he hadn’t. “The princess, she,” Link sighed, making a vague gesture in the direction of the library, the closed doors guaranteeing that Zelda would neither be able to overhear nor see the conversation, “I… she doesn’t like me very much.”

That much Mipha had already been able to figure out on her own, but as Link cast a glance in the direction of the double doors, the look in his eyes telling her so much more than what he had said, Mipha knew that it would not help to let it show just how obvious that observation had already been to her.

Hoping that her shocked impression was at least somewhat convincing, Mipha reached out to place her hand on his arm. “What makes you think that?”

It was a question that did not come without its fair share of risks. For all Mipha knew, the answer to her question could be something she had never considered, and if that was the case, she doubted she would be able to come up with an explanation that would be able to show Link that Zelda’s coldness might have been caused by something that had nothing to do with him. But if she could see another reason, she hoped that she might be able to leave the castle in the evening with the knowledge that, even if Link was still not close with the princess, he did at least not have to spend almost every of his waking hours in the presence of someone he believed could barely stand the sight of him.

“I don’t know. ” the fact that Link shrugged should perhaps have been a relief, but right then, it only made Mipha’s stomach feel a little heavier as she tried to imagine just what was happening in the castle.

Where was the king? She might have been quite young when she had gone to the funeral of Zelda’s mother, but Mipha could still remember the way the king had pulled Zelda a little closer once the ceremony was over. So where was he now?

Doing her best not to lose herself in the doubts about whether or not she had done the right thing when she had encouraged Link to listen to his father back when Link had first gotten the chance to go to the castle, Mipha waited for Link to continue, and the moment that the silence that had followed his vague answer began to feel awkward, he did do just that, his voice just a bit stronger than it had been before.

“She—it just feels like she doesn’t really want me around. Most of the times, I can barely follow along after her, and she always seems to try her best at making me lose sight of her when we leave the castle.” he glanced down at the floor, and Mipha could almost see how he was choosing his words carefully, considering just how they would be interpreted if anyone ever were to find out about their conversation. “But most of all, she just ignores me.” Link’s voice broke, and although he tried to hide the movement, making it appear like he was merely reaching up to run a hand through his hair, Mipha could see how he had to wipe the tears away.

Something warm that she had not felt in ages spread through her veins. Anger. Mipha would have loved to say that it was directed at Zelda and how the way she had ignored Link at the meeting had now resulted in him standing out here in the hallway with her, crying slightly as he told her about what the last couple of months had been like, but that would have been a lie. For as much as she would have loved to be able to look at Zelda and simply tell her everything she was thinking, Mipha had seen enough at the meeting to know that, even if she were to make an attempt at confronting Zelda, she would not be able to stay angry, not when she could already see the way any criticism would lead to Zelda backing away from her, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor while her shoulders would slowly rise until they could almost touch her ears. No, as hopeless as it was, the indignation and resentment that filled her was not directed at any of the inhabitants of the castle. It was directed at the goddess.

Mipha knew exactly what her father would say if he could hear what she was thinking, and she did not dare to consider what the priest would have said. But although it would no doubt never lead to anything other than a world that saw them lose the battle against the Calamity, Mipha could not help but wonder who had ever decided to give children the task of protecting the world around them.

But as Link slowly looked back up at her, his eyes slightly redder and the trace of something watery streaming down his cheeks serving as a reminder of just why Mipha had decided to ask the question in the first place, Mipha knew better than to burden him with a conversation about the goddess. Besides, from the discussions they had already had, Mipha knew what it would lead to, how Link would do his best to argue that it was fate and how it was better not to question it, leaving Mipha wondering whether he meant it of if it was his way of trying to please a goddess who did not seem to answer their prayers.

So, rather than asking any questions she already knew he would never answer, Mipha pulled him in for a hug. “Do you want me to talk with her about it?” she asked, letting herself enjoy the way Link, even after the months that had passed, still only hesitated for a fraction of a second before wrapping his arms around her as well. “You know I could tell her in such a way that she would never have to know about this conversation.”

“I—” and for once, Link did not immediately dismiss the idea, assuring her that he would be fine.

As they stood there, Link pulling her closer for a second, his voice turning into little more than a whisper as he continued, Mipha knew that although she had let him convince her that everything was fine the last time she had visited, she would never be able to leave the castle without first making sure that she would not have to return for the next meeting to see that Link had completely stopped talking.

Maybe it was thoughts like her own that had made Link pause, for as he continued, Mipha could have sworn that she heard the shadow of a laugh in his voice, the same sound that had so often accompanied his visits to Zora’s Domain.

“I would like that very much,” Link said, “but just… please don’t let her know that we have discussed this. I—she might seem cold, but I am sure that it would sadden her to hear about this conversation.” moving away from her, making Mipha’s arms fall to her side as he ended the embrace, Link reached out to take her hand, squeezing it tightly as he brought it up in front of them, not looking away from her for even a moment. “Promise me that you will not mention this conversation.”

With how easily Mipha could still picture the way Zelda had looked completely cold, a distant look in her eyes each time she had spoken during the meeting, there had been no need for Link to make her promise not to tell. Even if he had asked her to, Mipha doubted she would have mentioned any of the things they had talked about when she would go to speak with Zelda, but seeing the way Link looked at her, she decided that it would be simplest to merely assure him that, if he did not want her to, then she would not let Zelda know about their conversation.

With a soft smile she hoped would be enough to hide the effects the meeting had had on her, Mipha nodded at him. “Of course I won’t tell her.”

In the silence of the hallway, the relieved sigh that Link let out sounded much louder than it might have done if they had been outside. “Good. I know that it is cowardly, but I just don’t wish to see her have any more reasons to be sad.”

“It is not cowardly, Link.” Mipha made sure to keep her voice firm as she argued against the word Link had used to describe himself seemingly without having to even pause to wonder if it would actually fit him. “You are many things, my best friend, someone I would not hesitate to talk with if I ever found myself in a situation where I did not know how to act, just to name a few, but you are not a coward.”

“It feels a bit like I am with how I am making you go to talk with her.” although Link sent her a smile as he said it, Mipha could still not ignore the honesty behind his voice.

“No, you aren’t.” when Link at least did not try to insist that he was, Mipha decided that it was the best reaction she could hope for and continued. “Now, I will go and talk with her. Just wait for me; I should be back in a moment.”

Link did not answer, but since he also did not make any gesture for her to wait and stay with him for just a little longer, Mipha walked over to push open the double doors open with her shoulder.

She stepped into the library, finding herself taken by surprised by the cold that had replaced the warmth in the air inside. Even though they had left only left the room a few minutes ago, it seemed that the gentle wind brushing past her had been quick to change the temperature.

While Mipha walked along the rows of tables, searching for Zelda, she did have every intention of sitting down to tell her exactly what she herself felt about the situation they found themselves in, with the hope that it would then lead to Zelda opening up about her own struggles in response, but as she looked around in what appeared to be the empty library, Mipha could feel how the plan seemed more and more childish with each passing second. What was she thinking, that the words of another princess she barely knew would make Zelda suddenly decide to share her own worries with her when Mipha herself had seen of Urbosa had tried to put an arm around Zelda’s shoulder, only for Zelda to brush it off? No, if Mipha wanted to get a chance to explain to Zelda how they knew that what she was going through was more than what anyone could have expected of her, while still gently bringing up the topic of how the coldness between her and Link was beginning to affect his life, she knew that she had to figure out a better way to get Zelda to open up about it.

But first, she had to find her. It was a task that proved surprisingly difficult, for although Mipha had already spent hours in the library of Hyrule Castle, discussing strategy after strategy with the other Champions, the bookshelves still towered up above her as she made her way into the room, and only the knowledge that it would not have been possible for them not to have seen Zelda if she had left the room kept Mipha from worrying about whether or not the person she was looking for was even there at all. So she kept on walking, careful not to make a sound in case it would have disrupted the work that Zelda had no doubt thrown herself into the second they had left.

In the end, Mipha found Zelda sitting at a table in the back of the room, and she could feel how her intentions of insisting on getting a chance to speak with her shrivelled up and died in her chest the moment she saw her. For Zelda was not as much sitting in front of the table as she was lying, having seemingly been too tired to move before falling asleep with how her head resting on top of a book, her hair fanning out over the pages. As Mipha watched, she saw how the short, even breaths made the hair move over slightly.

She could not do it. She could not wake her up, not with how peaceful Zelda was looking as she sat there. Mipha would not be the one to wake her up and once more bring her back to the reality they found themselves in with all of the difficult choices that came with it.

A particularly cold gust of wind made Mipha pull her sash a little tighter around her. In front of her, Zelda muttered something in her sleep, and although she was asleep, Mipha did not miss the way the coldness the wind brought along with it made the princess pull her arms closer towards her, scrunching up the pages of the book a bit as she tried to stay warm.

It was an easy decision to make, and as Mipha unclasped the pin that held the blue piece of cloth in place, her hands shaking slightly, she only hoped that Zelda would not wake up to feel embarrassed at the thought of someone having seen her like that, asleep over a book. If she had been in Zelda’s place, Mipha could not imagine feeling that way, but with what Link had told her while outside in the corridor, she was not so sure about how Zelda would feel.

Still, the air around them was growing colder with each second that slipped out of their grasp, reminding them of how the night would soon arrive, and before long, Mipha had succeeded in pulling her sash over her head.

Zelda stirred slightly as Mipha placed the piece of fabric over her shoulders, pausing for a moment to make sure that it would not fall to the floor if Zelda were to move, but even though Mipha could almost feel how her heart skipped a beat, Zelda did not wake up, and after turning around to cast one last glance at Zelda, Mipha was able to slip unseen back out into the corridor where she found Link waiting for her.

The tiny ‘no’ she mouthed at him in response to his questioning look was enough to make him nod and offer to show her around, but even as Mipha took his hand and let Link lead her out towards the courtyard, she could not help but picture the way the princess had looked while asleep, how the carefully rehearsed façade she had built in front of herself had been gone for that moment, and how the corners of Zelda’s lips had been curled upwards into a tiny smile rather than tucked downwards into an expression that was only millimetres away from being a frown.

How Mipha wanted to give her another chance to look like that. But as she thought of the task that was in front of them, Mipha could not begin to imagine what that kind of achievement would require of her. Still, she could hope, and now that she was not only trying to get a chance to talk with Zelda for Link’s sake but also for her own, Mipha knew that not even the threat of the Calamity would be enough to make her give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
